AL-58 Laser rifle
"You know things are bad when you hear the whistle of a 58's laser shots" -Common saying of Commonwealth deckers- The most common weapon in a Commonwealth's combat ship, the AL-58 is the weapon of choice of both a ship's marines and the rest of its crew. While not the strongest rifle in the Commonwealth's arsenal, it is well suited for fighting in the narrow corridors of a battleship or in the void of space, where laser weapons work far better than those requiring solid bullets. Aside from that, laser weapons do not suffer from any accuracy issues, like spread or falloff. Once laser beam is pointed at a target, it will hit it regardless of conditions - whether fired in vacuum of space, or on a surface of a planet during gale-force winds or torrential rain. Apart from void combat, the AL-58's is a sturdy, reliable weapon used during fights on dangerous worlds with extreme climates or temperatures. No matter the place or the time, as long as it has energy in its drum and a finger to pull the trigger, the AL-58 will keep firing. But perhaps its most important quality, is the ability to turn it into extremely powerful cutting tool. Normally, firing AL-58 produces a series of short energy bursts, but an alternative firing mode makes it more similar to massive space lasers mounted on spaceships. In that mode, AL-58 fires a continuous beam of energy that lasts for 1,7 seconds, which is enough to overload personal combat shields or cut right through personal armor. Then it becomes one of the most devastatingly precise weapons in Commonwealth's arsenal as - once an enemy is stripped of defenses - this beam can cut an organic being in half, or slice off limbs with every pull of the trigger. Easy to use and reliable, this laser weapon is one of the most common firearms to be found on the black market and a favorite of pirate crews. The Commonwealth has several varieties of the AL-58: Zero mostly used in zero g by Commonwealth deckers the weapon due to having to function in weightless environment's has to be frequently reloaded with heat sinks to prevent it from overheating. The RG-66 being a miniaturized railgun firing durantium rounds along two electromagnetic rails toward's the target. Reports recall Commonwealth PMC constructing factories within the Alir Commune around the 2260's making them the first nation to revive the weapon. They flooded the market with the gun as a way of getting the Alir addicted to it's simple design, thus increasing their profits in the small arms business. Today the AL-58 is one of the most utilized and manufactured weapons in the southern galactic sector, making it one of the most successful weapons ever made in history. While the Ilmarinen foundation (Curacao section), and the Commonwealth National Armory originally made the copyright for the design, with the commonality of the weapon, anyone with a licence to make the firearm can produce it in commonwealth space thus increasing the number of manufactured AL-58s exponentially along the years. Specs Weight: 4.3 kg Length: 101 cm Ammo: UV laser beam Clip Size: 20 Rate of Fire: Burst/Semi-Auto/Single-Fire/Beam Feed System: In-Built Tuoni-Class microreactor Effective Firing Range: 2000 M Maximum Firing Range: 4500 M Users The operator's of the AL-58 are. * Commonwealth * Alir Commune * Jir Compact * Thadrakos Families * Shalani coalition * The Eternal Empire Conflict participation The AL-58 being such a prominent weapons that has served in many conflict over the decades proving it's reliability in war. Conflict's such as: * Great southeastern war (2258-2267) * Jir-Karthema war (2263-2275) * Udkavango-Bliuan war (2263-2273) * Shalani-Zracon war (2268-2278) * Beldross-Lagin-Chuzz dispute (2277- 2287) * 2nd Commonwealth-Biluan war Or the seven months war... (7 months) * Yaanari-Entente war (2291-2301) Category:Commonwealth's Arsenal Category:Weapons